


Choose Your Last Words

by twodragonsflying



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Possible Character Death, Protective Padmé Amidala, Sad Darth Vader, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel Fix-It, Unreliable Narrator Anakin Skywalker, Vaderkin, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodragonsflying/pseuds/twodragonsflying
Summary: Padmé Amidala died. She remembered hearing herself flatline before slipping into darkness. So why was she still breathing? And why was she on Naboo? And why was her husband standing just down the hall staring at her...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. "There's good in him"

Padmé died. She was really far too young to do so. And she thought that it was quite unfortunate that she had. She just had twins after all, they would need a mother. It’s not that she didn’t trust bail and Obi-Wan to take care of Luke and Leia, She just wanted to be there to help them. Or maybe she didn’t? She didn’t really understand how she died. But she knew that she didn’t really want to live either. What would her life look like anyway? Always on the run from her Sith husband? Or would she be forced to join him. That wasn’t the life that she wanted. Perhaps it was better for her children if she died. She did die. 

Or did she? Everything that she had heard about what was supposed to happen after somebody died didn’t really align with what was happening in the moment after she closed her eyes and breathe her last. Because she was still breathing. And she could still feel in here and everything. Maybe this is what it felt like to be one with the force? She didn’t really understand much about the force. But she knew is supposed to be an energy field She didn’t really feel like she was an energy. 

Padmé opened her eyes. And she was in her bedroom on Naboo. In the Lakehouse, specifically. Everything was exactly as she had remembered it. It looked the same, it felt the same, it even smelled the same. Padmé sat up and looked around. It was eerily calm and quiet. Perhaps the Jedi were wrong. Perhaps there was some sort of after life like many religions and cultures speculated. 

But that didn’t really make sense either. Why would she be alone? Why wouldn’t she be with her grandmother or somebody? Why would she be in a bedroom, why would she be breathing? Why would there be a slight pain in her shoulder from how she was laying? This didn’t feel like an afterlife. It felt like life.

She was alive! She was alive… Where were her children? Why was she on Naboo? Who took her there? Why did they take her there? Nothing made sense. She got up and started walking towards the door, she needed answers. She needed to do everything she could to protect her children and bring her husband back to her, restore peace, real peace. 

Just before Padmé reached the door, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. And she looked younger. Not much younger, but younger. The worry lines and gray hairs the stress of war had given her were simply not there. She looked down at her body. It didn’t look like one of a woman who had just recently given birth. Neither did she feel like a woman who had just recently given birth. Maybe she had been in a coma? That wouldn’t make sense either. If she had been, she would still be in a hospital with life support. No coma. And she had just been thinking that the situation couldn’t get any stranger. 

Padmé opened the door and walked out of her room. And there, just a little ways down the hall, was Anakin. His eyes widened upon seeing her and his jaw dropped. 

“Anakin?” Padmé asked, somewhat cautiously. 

“Padmé?” He slowly started to walk in her direction. Padme found herself, nearly subconsciously, backing away into the room. Anakin froze upon seeing her back up and he seemed to shrink into himself. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. 

Padmé felt herself calm down a little, seeing Anakin so clearly distressed. She mustered up the courage to walk to him. 

“Anakin…” was all she could manage to say. 

“Padmé.” He answered back. It was almost like they were speaking some sort of a repetitive poem. Like each one could only think of the other.

And suddenly the wall of anxiety that was built between them seemed to completely collapse and they ran into each other’s arms. Padmé could feel his tears on her head and she could feel her own fall onto his neck. He was warm and everything she had remembered. His braid tickled the side of her face. 

Wait- braid? Did the Sith do that too?

“What- what’s going on?” She pulled her head up just enough to look at him. 

“I was just about to ask you the same question.” He said with a shaky sigh. “Suffice it to say… I’m very confused.”

Padmé nodded. “I guess let’s start with addressing the bantha in the room?”

“Do you mean the fact that we’re both dead?”

Padmé blinked a little surprised at that. “Um, yes, I suppose.”

Anakin’s eyes scanned the room nervously, he was still clutching onto Padmé like she was his anchor. She already knew that in many ways she was. 

“Padmé, I am so sorry.” Anakin repeated. 

Padmé touched his face. “Apologizing won’t do anything to change it. Besides I’m not really the one you need to be apologizing to.” 

Anakin fell silent, holding her, but not looking at her. Padmé didn’t like seeing him so quiet. So- haunted. She, maybe selfishly, wanted him to be her kind, loving husband who’s handsome face always lit up when she was around. Not the- thing she had met on Mustafar and certainly not this sad man whose arms she was in at that moment. But, regardless, she would take the latter over the former a billion times over. 

“Anakin” she started with a gentleness “You said you’re dead too?” 

Anakin snapped out of his thoughts and he looked down at her finally. A simple nod answered her question. 

“Well, maybe that’s where we should start?” She suggested, trying to be a little optimistic for his sake. 

He nodded again and released the hug, walking her to sit down, still eerily quiet for her tastes. Padmé took her seat next to him and studied his face. 

“How _did_ you die?” Anakin asked, his voice infused with a new sense of genuine curiosity, As if it was a question that has been plaguing him for years. Perhaps it had been. Padmé felt her shoulders slump, she didn’t want to disappoint him with her answer. 

“I’m afraid I don’t completely know. The medical droid said I lost the will to live? Which… isn’t too far off.” Padmé looked away, ashamed of herself. She should have been stronger. 

It was Anakin’s turn to comfort her. “Me too.” 

“Really?” She asked, looking up at him. 

“Yeah…” He seemed as if he wanted to say more, but thought better of it. Like the words were important but too painful. 

“Anakin, we had twins.” 

And for the first time since she woken up to see him that morning, Anakin smiled. It was small and sad, but it was real. 

“I know. Luke and Leia.” He touched his wife’s face lovingly. “They’re beautiful.”

Padmé teared up again. “Tell me.”

Anakin’s smiled widened a little. “Leia looks just like you. She’s a senator and so brave. Sh- she was raised by Bail Organa and she led the rebellion against the- you know. She’s so intelligent, always coming up with a way to help her friends and she won’t stop at anything to help people. And she’s a true rebel in every way.”

“Sounds a lot like you.” Padmé mused with a light chuckle. 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Well if she is like me she only inherited the good things.” 

Padmé smiled to match him. “Then that means she inherited a lot.”

Anakin shook his head. “Maybe.”

“What about Luke?” Padmé asked, leaning forward as of she could absorb more information by close proximity. 

Any tension in Anakin completely melted away as he thought about his son. 

“He’s- amazing. He has my eyes and he’s just like you, Padmé. He’s a Jedi, much better than I ever was, and he’s- he’s a hero. He fought for what was right. He wouldn’t even give up on me, despite everything I did… and I did a lot. But he was right. There was still good in me. He saved me and the galaxy.”

Padmé fell into his arms. “He sounds so wonderful. I wish I’d known him…”

Anakin held her easily and nodded “I wish I’d known him better.” 

They stayed quiet in each other’s embrace for a moment before Padmé took in a breath to speak. 

“I know there’s probably a lot, and I know much of it is probably painful. But I do have a few questions I’d like to ask about then before we start trying to figure out what’s happening now.”

Anakin’s unease returned, but he gave her an affirmation to go ahead.

“First of all, how long did you live after me?”

“23 years, two months, three weeks, and four days.” He laughed without humor. “But who’s counting?” 

“Oh Anakin…” she grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine.” Anakin looked off apparently at nothing, the same haunted look in his eyes. “I did so many terrible things.”

“Which we can talk about later. There’s time, I think. Besides, I don’t want to make you relive any of it. At least not now.”

Anakin looked almost as if he wanted to argue but he just shrugged and looked at her, anticipating a final question. 

“The empire?” She asked without any sort of intro. 

“Dissolved, at least I think. I killed m- the Emperor.”

“Palpatine?” 

Anakin visibly shuddered at the name. “That.”

“Hmm.” Padmé looked down and frowned “I can’t believe he tricked everyone.”

“He was a genius. Master manipulator, and I’m master of the Darkside. But none of his intentions were good ever. On the government to serve him and his own quest for power. Everyone else was either a tool, disposable, or most likely both. Just like me.” 

Padmé sighed “I’ll spare you anymore questions about that for now.” 

“Thank you.” He whispered almost inaudibly but he was clearly so relieved. She couldn’t imagine what he must have been through. What she had understood was that he’s been essentially tortured by Palpatine and the Dark Side for a lifetime. The warnings against fear, anger, and hatred that the Jedi always persisted were clearly meant to prevent this. When she looked at him, she saw someone who had aged beyond his years. Even though he looked 19, she knew that he was about 46 and even then, he still seemed older than that. 

“Why do we look young? Why are we alive? Are we alive?” Padmé practically blurted those questions out. 

Anakin shrugged “Beats me. Last thing I remember I was a… Ghost. I was watching our children, they were happy. Obi-Wan was there and so was master Yoda. Then after that, everything went black and I woke up here.”

Padmé nodded a little, she decided not to ask about all of that even though she was curious. 

“Well, I would very much like to know what’s going on.” She said with a little sigh. 

Anakin looked up at her with intensity suddenly. “Padmé, I have a theory already, but I’m not sure if I like it.”

“Tell me.” She said, her hand on his shoulder.

“I think that I have a Padawan and your senator. And I think that I’m protecting you after there have been several attempts on your life.” Anakin’s hand touched hers on his shoulder “I think we’ve gone back in time.” 

Padmé stared at him. “What? Why do you think that?”

“Well, everything is just how it was then. I have a Padawan, everything is set up the same way it doesn’t feel like war time yet. But it feels like a time. I can since people all around the galaxy are just going about their business. There’s trouble brewing but it hasn’t quite spilled over yet. And just before I woke up… I had a dream about my mother.” 

Padmé stood up. “Well, if what you’re saying is true, that settles it. We need to go to Tattooine and try to save your mother.” 

Anakin stood up and shook his head. “Yeah? How old is that girl last time? That’s what started me down the dark path. I slaughtered so many out of vengeance which should start a trend in my life. It’s like master Yoda always said: whenever you start down a dark path, it will forever dominate your destiny. And this is the moment it started for me. If we really don’t want to repeat the mistakes, I don’t think we should go back.”

Padmé furrowed her brow “What’s happened to you? You’re not the Anakin I remember.”

He scoffed “Maybe that’s a good thing. The Anakin you remember was always impulsive and irrational. He was weak and foolish. He didn’t know anything about how life works. He didn’t know the unimaginable pain and suffering that would come from him if he made the choices that he wanted to make.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Padmé crossed her arms and scowled at him. “The Anakin I knew always cared about the people he loved. He would never back down from the opportunity to help them even if he couldn’t succeed. Because you’ll never succeed if you don’t try Anakin.” 

Anakin sighed. “What if I’m too late? What does everything just repeats itself again? I don’t- I don’t want to loose her again, or Ahsoka, or you. And I definitely don’t wanna lose myself.”

Padmé took his hands and leaned close to him. “I won’t let that happen. Not this time, we’re in this together, and I know that I won’t stop fighting against that future until my last breath.”

Anakin nodded a little and squeezed her hands in his. “I won’t either. I’ll die before I let Vader return. That’s a promise.” 

Padmé rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you.” He said, clinging to her desperately. 

“I know, I love you so much Anakin.” She said, hugging him impossibly tighter.

Anakin chuckled a little “Isn’t that confession supposed to come later?” 

Padmé smiled and looked up at him. “Oh I plan to do things differently this time around.” 

Anakin pulled her into a quick but sweet kiss. “Me too.”

“Ani… I just realized that in this, um, timeline, we’re not married yet.” Padmé said after a moment. 

Anakin nodded “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“So in that case, will you marry me?” Padmé looked into his eyes with a gentle expression. 

Anakin almost lit up the way he used to when she said that. “Yes. I’ll marry you a million times over. All you need to do is ask.”


	2. "You were right about me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's life flashes before his eyes as he dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Anakin/Vader's POV and he is... messed up. Ya'll will see what his perceptions

Slavery, fear, mom, mom. Hope, Jedi, mom, love, light. Hope, fun, work, work, mom. He’d do his best for mom. 

Hope, light, slavery, Angel. Angel, come to save him, Jedi, come to free them. Mom, he had to leave his mom. 

Rules, lessons, he was a burden. Attachments are forbidden, possessions are forbidden. Where was his mother? Where was the Angel? He felt alone. He had Obi-Wan but it wasn’t the same. 

Obi-Wan did care about him and he cared about Obi-Wan. Friends, father, he never knew anything about a father before. He thought Obi-Wan was pretty close. 

Angel Angel in danger, pretty, beautiful, light, love. Mother, fear, distress, pain, suffering. He had to save her, he had to help her, he had to help them both. Too late. Mom died. Mom suffered, all because of those creatures. He had to punish them, all of them. They were like animals. 

_ “I truly, deeply, love you.” _

Padmé. Padmé loved him. Padmé wanted him. Padmé, Padmé, Padmé. Love, hope, happiness, light, joy, war, fear, anger. Suffering all throughout the galaxy. He had to be the hero, he had to save everyone. 

Annoying, snippy, Padawan? Him? He didn’t need a Padawan, he was too busy. But Ahsoka. She was so fun to have around. She needed him, he would be there for her. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her and he would teach her as well as he could. 

War, anguish, pain, slavery, death, chosen one. He was the chosen one. Darkside, Sith. Evil all around. Anger, death, everyone he loved left him or lied to him. The Jedi didn’t trust him. Obi-Wan didn’t trust him. Ahsoka left him. Because of the Jedi it was all their fault. 

_ “Anakin, good luck.” _

_ “Goodbye old friend.” _

Palpatine was a friend, he wanted to help. Padmé was his light, his joy, his everything. Fear, anger, distrust, fear, losing her. He couldn’t lose her, not like his mother, not like Ahsoka. He had to be a good father. Darkness, distrust, the only way to save her, he had to save her. He killed children and hundreds of others. All for her all to save her. The Jedi were evil anyway. They deserved it, just like the Raiders.

_ “I don’t know you anymore!” _

_ “You turned her against me!” _

_ “You were my brother Anakin! I loved you.” _

Lies, burning, suffering, anger, hatred, hatred, hatred. Despair, emptiness, nothing, Padmé was gone, the Jedi betrayed him. All that was left was Palpatine and the Empire. He would do his best for that.

Torture, pain, anger, pain, fear, pain, hatred, suffering, suffering, pain, constant pain, sorrow, despair, hatred, rage. Darkness. Nothing but darkness. Murder, genocide, hunting, loyalty to Palpatine. He tortured him, but Vader deserved it didn’t he?

Rebels. He had to destroy the rebels, had to destroy the Jedi, he had to preserve the empire. Why? Don’t ask why. Just do it, just do what you’re supposed to do. Pain, suffering, hatred, power. He was powerful. 

_ “I won’t leave you, not this time.” _

Alderaan is gone. They deserved it didn’t they? They were rebels. They all would be made to suffer just like he had to suffer. Obi-Wan. At last they met again. He had his revenge, the old man was dead. Force is strong with the kid. Very strong. Very familiar. Who was that kid? He blew up the Death Star. Vader had to know. 

Darkness, pain, anger, hatred, pain, rage, darkness, emptiness, despair, darkness, no hub, no light, only fear, only hatred, on the aggression, only anger, only suffering. Peace is a lie. 

_ “Skywalker.” _

What? That can’t be. Lies, lies. He lied! Light, hope, love, Luke. Luke, Padmé had their child, Luke. Palpatine lied. Luke. Pain, suffering, anger, hatred, light, love, Luke. Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke. Luke.

Everything was now about Luke. 

What really happened to Padmé?

_ “There’s good in him. I know… there’s… still…” _

_ “I know there is good in you.” _

It was too late. Anakin was gone. Luke had to see it, had to know. The Emperor would tell him, then they could get rid of Sidious and rule together. It was the only way. 

Sister. Leia! That Princess. He had a daughter. He was going to have a whole family, his whole family. He could train her. He should’ve known, she looked so much like her mother. Love, light. No. Anger, hatred, fear, that was right. Suffering, no. Love, light, hope. No. Luke.

_ “I am a Jedi, like my father before me.” _

Did he love him, did he care? Did he want him. Father, Anakin Skywalker was his father. Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi. Darth Vader was a monster, not a father. Luke was Anakin’s son. Leia was Padmé’s daughter. They didn’t want or need Vader. They needed Anakin. 

_ “Father! Please!” _

_ “Now, young Skywalker… you will die.” _

No! Palpatine was the reason he had suffered for so long. Padmé was gone, the Jedi were gone. There was so much pain and suffering all because of him. He had to go. Luke needed to live. Luke was a hero. Luke was a Jedi. Luke was everything Anakin should have been. He had to live. Palpatine had to die. 

_ “I can’t leave you here. I’ve got to save you.”  _

_ “You already have. You were right about me… Tell your sister, you were right.” _

_ Ye _

_ “Anakin, let go. Allow yourself to become one with the force.” _

Death, darkness, nothing. Music, hope, light, love. Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan. Family, joy, happiness. Luke and Leia. Luke. 

_ “Do you think he will be alright?” _

_ “Maybe… He’s been alright so far.”  _

Darkness. Sleep, dreams, nightmares. Confusion, fear, awake. 

Padmé. 

He was alive? He was dead? He was alive. He went back in time. How? 

“Yes. I’ll marry you a million times over. All you need to do is ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused? Me too and I wrote it. Ani is unreliable.


	3. "I love..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padmé go to Tattooine to test the flexibility of their fate in this new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more of Ani's unreliable POV :)

Anakin and Padmé walked to the ship. R2-D2 was with them of course and as they took off Anakin chattered away about how Luke and Leia had come into possession of their droids. He liked to talk about their children. After all those were the only happy memories he had that she didn’t. Thinking about Luke calmed Anakin. Luke was amazing and Anakin couldn’t wait to meet him again. Leia too. He only hoped that they would be able to give Luke a better life, give everyone a better life. He didn’t know if he would be as good of a father to Leia as Bail was, but he would do his best. 

As their journey to the desert planet progressed, Anakin slowly began to reveal little details about his Vader years. 

Pain, suffering, hatred, rage. Passion, emptiness, darkness, depression. Pain, pain, pain. Suffering. 

Nothing too specific or in-depth. Even thinking about his past was far too agonizing for him. 

They arrived on Tattooine and this time Anakin just got right to the chase. They landed at the Lars homestead, quickly explained the predicament and Anakin jumped on their speederbike to find his mother at the Tusken encampment. He knew that they were three days earlier than before, but he still had a large amount of anxiety that he would still be too late to save her. 

Fear. No, no, no, no! No fear. He couldn’t do that again. He had to be calm, tranquil. Be a good Jedi and brave. 

At last he arrived at the village where the sand people lived. He ran through quietly to the hut he had found her at last time. 

“Ani?” Shmi asked, her voice weak. 

No, no, no, not again!

Anakin fell to his knees beside her “Yes mom. It’s me.” His eyes filled with tears. 

“You’ve grown so much.” Shmi whispered as Anakin unbound her wrist. He calmed a little, noticing that there was less dried blood on her and that her eyes were open wider than last time. “You’re so handsome.” 

“Yes mom, I’ve got to get you out of here.” He pulled her into his arms and started lifting her to her feat. 

“I’m so glad I got to see you again.” Shmi rose to her feat. “I love you.” 

Yes! Hope, hope, safe. She was safe. Alive!

Anakin smiled “Yes, me too. You have no idea. Now I’ve got to get you back to your family. Your husband is worried about you.”

“I knew you’d find me. Somehow I just knew.” Shmi touched her son’s face and he supported her back to the speederbike. 

Yes! Yes! Yes! He did it, he did it. He saved her. He was strong enough this time. He changed something. He took her back, back to the farm and she was able to get help. She was OK she was going to be OK. He did it, he saved her. He was happy. He could change things, he could make things better. Maybe he wouldn’t lose his arm, maybe Ahsoka wouldn’t leave. Maybe there would be no empire, no darkness, no hatred, no anger, no suffering. Family. He couldn’t wait for his mother to meet his children. He couldn’t wait to meet them himself. 

Anakin and Padmé decided to just stay on Tattooine until they got the message from Obi-Wan. They agreed that doing anything different would be too risky and they should just let things transpire mostly as they had before. Well, at least until after their wedding. Anakin didn’t like Tattooine, but it was nice to be with his mom. 

The Lars farm: that was where Luke grew up? Wasn't it? Luke was never a slave like Anakin but he should have grown up on Naboo. Luke and Leia _ would _ grow up on Naboo. Anakin walked throughout the house. He wondered where Luke’s room had been. Would be? Would have been? Whatever. He thought about asking Beru but he realized she wouldn’t know what he was talking about. Mostly, however, he just spent time with his mom.

“Mom, are you happy here?” Anakin asked one day.

Shmi looked at him with a gentle expression. “Yes Ani. I am.”

Anakin’s face was graced by a small smile. “I’m glad, really.” he paused and sat with her in the quiet. He had already told her a little about Obi-Wan and Padme, but he hadn’t gone into details, after all, things were complicated.

“Mom... if I tell you something. Promise you’ll believe me? No matter how insane it sounds?” Anakin asked after a moment of consideration.

“Yes, my dear. You can tell me anything.” Shmi tilted her head slightly confused. “What is it?”

“Like I said, it’s crazy… But I’m from the future.” Anakin looked at Shmi who was, of course, perplexed to say the least. 

“I beg your pardon?“

Anakin drew in a shaky breath then launched into his story. He told her about the war, his fall to the dark, his fear for Padmé, his anger at the Jedi, his hatred of himself, his suffering at the hands of Palpatine. He told her about Luke and Leia, about Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. He told her everything, at least, as best he could. Shmi listened with an open mind and nodded along. When he finished, he looked at her expectantly. 

“Oh Ani, I’m glad you told me about all of this. You’re afraid it will happen?” 

Anakin nodded “Yes, I guess I just want your support in trying to change it. Advice maybe?”

Shmi softened and touched her son’s face. “Sweetheart, what does your heart tell you?”

“I-it tells me that I need to stop this war, as quickly as I can. It tells me I need to be a father. And that I need to trust people more, the right people, that is.” 

Shmi smiled and nodded at him. “Then go, my son, be the hero I always knew you could be.”

Anakin agreed to that and right on schedule, Artoo arrived with Obi-Wan’s message.

***

When they arrived on Geonosis, They landed in the same place, dealt with the same droid factory (Where Anakin still broke his lightsaber), and got captured in the same arena. Anakin and Padmé were not as concerned about dying the second time. They knew what would happen. They still kissed right before being taken into the arena more a kiss of good luck this time though. There is no question to either of their feelings for each other. They both died for each other and their previous lives, at least in a way. So the fact that they would do it again over and over and over was obvious. Padmé loved him. And she would fight for him. Anakin would do the same. 

They were pulled out in the chariot, and put on posts right next to where Obi-Wan was. Just like last time. 

“I was beginning to think you hadn’t got my message” Obi-Wan quipped. 

“I retransmitted it just like you asked… then we decided to come and rescue you.”

Obi-Wan scoffed and looked up at his chained hands “Good job.”

And then things persistent just like last time.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Anakin said as the creatures were released. And he did, just not for the same reasons as he had before. He knew that this was where the war started. He knew that this is where the Empire began to rise and the Republic began to fall. And he had a bad feeling that things would go exactly the same…

But it was when all the Jedi arrived, that things started to take a different turn. Anakin knew better what to do this time, so did Padmé. They were able to avoid certain things easier. 

At one point, and I can make a split decision that he knew would change the course of… At least one person’s life. He saw Mace Windu’s lightsaber begin its deadly swing and he desperately used the force to push the Jedi master away from the Mandalorian. The purple blade just barely missed the bounty hunter’s neck. 

“Padawan Skywalker! What do you think you’re doing?” Master Windu yelled as he fell back onto the ground. 

“I’m sorry master. He has a son, and I- I don’t think it’s a Jedi way to kill a father. Not like this.” Anakin’s heart bled for Boba Fett. As Vader, he had known him. That a lot of his misgivings would not have come about had Jango survived. And, perhaps he was reminded a bit of his own son. In the previous timeline, Luke had to grow up without a father as well, neither of them should have to this time around. “We shouldn’t make enemies, we are keepers of the peace, as you have said yourself. Killing a father is not peace.”

“Are you out of your mind Skywalker? He’s the one behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala’s life!” Mace shouted, standing up and looking to see that Jango had already run in the other direction. 

Anakin paused and looked over at Padmé, but then he caught a glimpse of Boba and his mind recalled Luke once again. “Maybe I believe in second chances.” 

And so, from there the battle continued just the same. The clones arrived, Padmé fell out of the gun ship, but this time Anakin was not worried for her.Okay, he was but his brain began a chorus of she’ll be okay, she’ll be okay, she was okay last time, she’ll be okay. 

Obi-Wan seemed almost shocked that Anakin’s reaction was so calm. No, that was silly. Obi-Wan was probably just impressed? That would be nice, Obi-Wan was impressed with Anakin for handling it so well. Maybe Obi-Wan would like him better, trust him more. Anakin almost smiled at the thought. Maybe he would be proud of him, maybe they wouldn’t fight so much. 

But then the duel with Dooku. He tried and tried to do things differently, better, but he still lost his arm. But Padmé was also still alright, just as he knew she would be. 

***

A few days later after Anakin his new-old prosthetic installed, he and Padmé were just about to head to Naboo to get married (again) when-

“Anakin, may I speak with you?” Obi-Wan asked, pulling Anakin to the side.

Oh great. “Yes, of course master.”

“I’m sure you know that I must talk to you about your relationship with Senator Amidala?” Obi-Wan asked, cautiously, almost reluctant. 

Anakin raised an eyebrow. This hadn’t happened last time. “I assure you master, Padmé and I are simply friends. There’s nothing to worry about, my personal feelings won’t get in the way of my duties.”

“Anakin, you and I both know that’s not true.” 

Anakin was about to get defensive and argue. But what would be the point? He’d spent three years having this argument before and it all just went up in flames, literally. But at the same time, he couldn’t lose her, he couldn’t lose Luke. 

“Obi-Wan, is this really the time?” 

“I fear there may not be a better time.” Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s forearm gently. “You’re not going to leave the order, are you?” He said it in a calm tone, it implied that he wasn’t afraid Anakin would leave but more resolute at the fact that he wouldn’t. 

Anakin sighed and shook his head. For some reason he felt like he should be honest. At least about that part, last time he had hidden so much from Obi-Wan and it had destroyed him. Maybe things would go better if he was willing to share a bit more. 

“No master, not that it hasn’t crossed my mind, and it’s not that she’s not worth it, But… If I don’t stay, who will lead the clones? Who will teach Padawan’s and younglings? Who will help end this war before too much damage can be done?”

“I will.” Obi-Wan said simply. “I won’t try to take you away from her, I know that that will hurt more than it will help. Not that I like keeping a secret from the council, but… I like hurting you less.”

Anakin was shocked. He narrowed his eyebrows. “Master?”

“Yes, my young Padawan?” Obi-Wan looked back at him with the same intensity. 

“Do you know something that you’re not letting on?” Anakin asked, a suspicion growing in him. 

“I… Don’t know what you mean, Anakin.” Obi-Wan was nervous, he was projecting it through the force despite his best efforts not to, he had been nervous the whole time, actually. 

“Are you sure about that?” Anakin paused before adding another word that was sure to actually answer his question. “Ben?”

The older man gasped, his eyes widened in fear. “Darth Vader?”

Anakin shook his head “That name no longer has any meaning for me. It never will. Not this time.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes glistened. “Anakin.”

“Obi-Wan.” 

The two men, the master and the apprentice, the hero and the villain, the martyr and his murderer, hugged. No, embraced desperately in the hallway. No sounds could be heard but they’re breathing, and tears fell from both their eyes onto each other. 

“D-do you think Luke will be alright?” Anakin asked in a nervous whisper. 

“Maybe… He was pretty all right before, And I do believe that he’ll have a father and a mother to help him be even more alright this time.”

“I hope so.” 

***

The wedding was beautiful. Same place and time as before but with a key difference. There were witnesses. Living witnesses. Shmi watched her son marry the girl who had always showed him kindness. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, honestly felt like an accomplice to a crime, but he knew it was better this way. In many ways, the Jedi code seemed trivial. At the end of it all Obi-Wan, like Anakin, was doing everything for Luke and Leia as well as the rest of the galaxy...


	4. "I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Kenobi was dead. At least he thought he was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block go brrrr

Ben Kenobi was dead. Darth Vader killed him on the Death Star. But, despite being dead, he got no rest. He had to help Luke. Not that that was a problem, he loved the kid. Ben knew how important it was that Luke get the proper guidance. 

He, admittedly, felt bad about his deception of Luke. Anakin’s son wouldn’t take that well. But, in Obi-Wan’s mind Anakin was as good as dead. Actually, he was suffering a fate worse than that. It was too hard to accept that that monster could ever be his former friend, so he didn’t. Luke didn’t feel the same way. And, in the end, the boy was correct. He somehow inspired Anakin to break through the darkness that was Vader and return as a Jedi and a good man. 

“Anakin, let go. Allow yourself to become one with the force.” Obi-Wan said to Anakin as he lay dying. He hoped that his former Padawan would be able to hold onto his individuality after death just like Obi-Wan had learned. It wasn’t the full training, but he now knew that Anakin was the chosen one. It wasn’t what anyone would have expected, but the Force was in balance and the Sith were destroyed. 

Luke mourned his father. Obi-Wan watched him light the fire and stare as Darth Vader’s armor burned. The young blonde fell to his knees after a few moments and closed his eyes tight. 

“I burn his armor and with it the name Darth Vader. May the name Anakin Skywalker be a light that guides the Jedi for generations to come… Rest well father. The Force is with you.” Luke’s tears fell onto his lap as he spoke those words. Obi-Wan felt such empathy for him. He’d never known his father, not really and he was already burying him. 

Fireworks interrupted the mourning. Luke picked himself up and gave the pyre one last look before he walked to the village where he greeted his friends. The false smile quickly turned more and more genuine with every hug he received. 

Obi-Wan re-appeared over by the edge of the forest. Master Yoda beside him, watching over the celebration. Luke spotted them and focused on the ghosts of his mentors. As leaned against a tree, Anakin appeared. The returned Jedi looked at himself then up to his son. His young and whole face was graced with a small smile and if Obi-Wan weren’t dead, his heart would have soared to see his best friend again. 

Luke was shortly thereafter distracted by his sister, but he still looked in the ghosts direction occasionally. Anakin never took his eyes off his son. 

“Obi-Wan?” He asked suddenly.

“Yes Anakin?” Obi-Wan replied as calmly as he could. 

“Do- do you think he will be alright?” 

He chuckled “Maybe… He’s been alright so far.”

And then- darkness. That wasn’t too uncommon, sometimes Ben would go out of consciousness, or whatever it was. But normally he didn’t wake up alive and imprisoned on Geonosis. 

It was probably just a vision. At least that was the only logical explanation Obi-Wan could think of. He wasn’t alive, he was just remembering being alive. Yes, that was a suitable rationale. But when he was carted out to the arena and chained up someone’s voice came to him. Qui-Gon.

_ “Obi-Wan. Listen to me carefully. The force has sent you here to create a better future. You must do what you can to stop the Sith from destroying the Jedi.” _

“Master.” Obi-Wan whispered. “I am afraid I don’t entirely understand. What exactly is going on?”

_ “You’ve been given a second chance. All of this is actually happening. You are back in your younger body, right before the battle of Geonosis.” _

“What? That doesn’t-“

_ “There’s not enough time. Just trust in the force.” _

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked, starting to get into a slight panic. Only the jeers of the crowd responded to him. 

Well shit. Stupid unhelpful ghosts. Perhaps this was his punishment for all of the times he could’ve explained things to Luke but opted not to…

Then he saw it. Anakin and Padmé being wheeled towards him. It was enough to take his breath Away. They were young and  _ alive _ . Then again, so was he. Anakin’s dirty blonde hair shimmered a brown-ish gold in the unforgiving sunlight. His Padawan braid laid over his shoulder. He had a confidence about him that never really seemed to go away. Obi-Wan felt a longing. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch the young man, just to check that he was really there. Really alive and light. That this second chance was genuine. 

Obi-Wan quickly composed himself. He figured that he ought to play his part well. He didn’t want to throw these particular events off. So he acted like he belonged there. Like he wasn’t a man caught out of time and he was just Obi-Wan Kenobi right before the battle of Geonosis. 

“I was beginning to think you hadn’t got my message” Obi-Wan quipped, following the script. 

“I retransmitted it just like you asked… then we decided to come and rescue you.” Anakin answered as if it was a casual thing. Obi-Wan tried not to laugh at Anakin’s youthful flaws, or cry for his beautiful naïveté. 

Obi-Wan, instead looked away from the Padawan’s face and up at his own chained hands “Good job.”

Anakin’s blue eyes rolled in his head and he refocused forward. Anakin focusing like that? Obi-Wan never thought he would live to see the day. Technically, he didn’t. 

And then their executions began. Obi-Wan wasn’t too concerned about that. After all, he knew what would happen next. Anakin had a bad feeling, Padmé was on top of things, and Obi-Wan stayed calm. The three of them fought strong until the Jedi arrived by. Obi-Wan watched the other two interact and he wondered why he hadn’t realized the extent of their relationship all along. They were so obviously in love. 

Obi-Wan felt a slight disturbance in the Force. He looked over to where Anakin was and saw him pushing Master Windu with the Force. That hasn’t happened last time. In the process, he saved Jango Fett’s life. Why would that change? Obi-Wan hadn’t done anything to inspire it. But, he didn’t have time to dwell on that, he had a battle to focus on. And when the clones came to their aid he led them as if he’s been doing it for years, technically he had been. But not for a long time.

When Padmé fell out of the gun ship, Obi-Wan was expecting a fight with Anakin… But it didn’t happen, his Padawan stayed mostly calm, agreeing that she could take care of herself and he must stay to do his duty. Obi-Wan was shocked. Anakin seemed so mature, not necessarily put together, but wise in a way. Through the force, Obi-Wan felt as if there was some sort of a raging storm inside of Anakin, but one that was contained by a simplistic yet intelligent outer-shell. Why was he so different? Why did he seem so much… Older?

There wasn’t too much time to dwell, they had their duel with Count Dooku just like last time and Aniken lost his arm just like last time. Maybe things weren’t really going to change. But then again, Jango Fett had lived and Anakin was more grown-up. Would that be enough to stop the Empire? Was that even why he was there in the first place?

Obi-Wan knew, but if he was to really stop the Empire, he would have to confront the things that had caused Vader to rise in the first place. A few days later, he decided to speak to Anakin about his relationship with Padmé. 

And that’s when he discovered the truth that he had already suspected. 

“Darth Vader?” Obi-Wan felt terror course through him. 

Anakin shook his head “That name no longer has any meaning for me. It never will. Not this time.”

Obi-Wan felt himself begin to cry. “Anakin.”

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin seemed to be happy to see him. All of the malice that had been there in their final meeting alive was gone. And all that was left was the love that they had shared for so many years and then more, because they had a mutual understanding too. 

Anakin explained that Padmé also knew and that he’d been able to save his mother. The two Jedi talked about the past, the present, the future. They started hashing out a plan of how to go about in stopping Palpatine. But for the most part they just spent time together. They were both so hurt still, and it was just nice to know they weren’t alone. Not anymore. Just that fact did half the healing. 

Obi-Wan witnessed the marriage of his two best friends. He saw Anakin’s blue eyes shine with love and Padmé’s lips curl into a sweet smile. He thought of Luke. Padmé’s hair fell over her shoulders in gentle curls and Anakin stood up straighter with confidence. He thought of Leia. Those children had been the most powerful symbols of hope in the other timeline, in a way, they were now too. Luke and Leia were so much like their parents, after all. 

Shmi seemed to glow with pride and joy. She wanted her son to be happy. Obi-Wan silently promised that Shmi’s wish for Anakin would come true. And on the day when the twins were born, Anakin would be there to greet them and hold them. Smiling at Luke and cooing at Leia. Happiness. 

But in order to get there, Palpatine had to die. The very next day after the wedding, the three of them started to figure out exactly how to achieve that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin is going to be characterized a little different. He has been through hell and back so it certainly makes sense that he would be haunted and much more cautious.


End file.
